dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
DinerTown Tycoon
DinerTown Tycoon, the new economic sim game set in DinerTown. The game is released on June 16, 2009. Players are to save DinerTown from the evil influence of Grub Burger by managing failing restaurants around DinerTown. Story Flo learns that a Grub Burger has been built on every corner of Donutville and Dinertown is next with Mayor Wimple’s approval. The burgers are made with the "ingredient X Sauce" and glow a neon green color. Those who eat the burgers turn into Zombies that can’t stop eating Grub Burgers. Flo is going to get to the bottom of this mystery and talk to the Mayor. Flo rushes into Mayor Wimple’s office and learns that he is obsessed with eating the glowing Grub Burgers. Flo feeds him some healthy food and seems to have broken the spell. Later in Bistro Bay, Toshiro has been driven out of business by Grub Burger and Flo and her friends are frustrated. Flo promises Toshiro she will talk to Mayor Wimple and find out what’s really going on with him. Again, The Mayor is letting Grub Burger take over Dinertown and Flo notices he is under their secret sauce spell. She shoves a healthy burger down his throat and he finally snaps out of it. When Flo successfully drive Grub Burger out of Thyme Square, The Mayor and Flo are having a nice drink in Flo’s Diner when he implied to her that Grub Burger isn’t gone from Dinertown yet When Flo has driven the last Grub Burger out of Dinertown, that doesn’t stop Mr. Big from meeting with the Mayor and trying again to infiltrate Dinertown. Gameplay At each day, there will be a news report forecasting the crowd traffic for the day, the ingredient that is on demand and the daily chef goal. Then the restaurants have to prepare the menu and the needed ingredients to serve the customers. In addition to that, decorations and advertisements can be bought to boost up sales. Each customer type could be researched to discover which ingredient they prefer, thus indicating what food could be served to encourage the particular customer to visit the restaurants. However, one restaurant could not serve food that will cater to everyone's favorites, hence more restaurants in the same district are required to be bought over to provide variety. At the end of each day, progress will be tabulated. If the daily goal is met for the day, the progress of the rival Grub burger will be reduced. If each customer type is served to at least a certain number of times, rewards will be unlocked and they no longer visit Grub Burger. The district is won over when all customer types at the district are served to the targeted level. DinerTown Districts There are five districts of DinerTown: Squid Row Darla's Sidewalk Café and Wrangler Restaurant * Hal the Hungry Man * Tyler the Teenager * Chuck * Nervosa * Jo the Jogger * Stella the Senior Avenue Flo Flo's Diner and Margarita's Cantina * Uncle Ernie * Rosie the Regular * Barb the Businesswoman * Aunt Ethel * Derek * Bernie the Bookworm * Calvin the Caveman Bistro Bay Toshiro's Japanese Grill, Odessa and Submarine * Madison * Boris the Bodybuilder * Diane * Denise the Celebrity * Colin the Cellphone Addict * Norbert the Knight * Tina the Teenager Thyme Square Tony's Restaurante, Shiva and the Golden Fleece * Martha * Jane * Rosie the Regular * Chloe * Barb the Businesswoman * Hal the Hungry Man * Eli the Egyptian * Tyler the Teenager Champagne Falls Bao, Beauchamp and X3000 * Aunt Ethel * Tina the Teenager * Diane * Simon the Celebrity * Denise * Madison * Greta * Uncle Charles Category:Dash series